One conventional system known in the art includes an ink cartridge, and an inkjet recording device.
Some ink cartridges are provided with a circuit board (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-49164). A memory is mounted on the circuit board for storing such information as a color and material composition of ink stored in the cartridge, a residual quantity of ink, and the like. Electrodes are also formed on the circuit board. Electrical connections are formed between the electrodes on the ink cartridge and the contacts in the attachment portion when the ink cartridge is mounted in the attachment portion, enabling the inkjet recording device to read information stored in the memory.